In medical and sport fields, various tapes such as bandages and supporters have conventionally been used for compressing, immobilizing (or fixing), or protecting a body part (e.g., a limb and an affected area or part) properly by applying the tapes on the body part. These tapes require properties such as fastenability (e.g., a self-fastenability due to only contacting the surfaces of tape with each other and a fastenability due to an adhesive agent), in addition to stretchability or conformability, sweat-absorbability, and air-permeability. In order to achieve the properties mentioned above, in particular, stretchability or fastenability, a soft component such as a rubber-series or acrylic latex is usually applied on a surface of a bandage (see Patent Documents 1 to 5). However, the soft component possibly causes a skin irritation or an unpleasantly humid (or steamy) and warm state of the area covered with the tape due to a reduced air flow through the tape. Possibly, an allergy is also induced. In terms of safety, the tapes mentioned above are undesirable.
In order to reduce irritation to skin, a medical material using a natural rubber latex containing a small amount of protein as an adhesive agent (see Patent Document 6) or an self-adhesive bandage using a specific acrylic polymer as an adhesive agent (see Patent Document 7) has been proposed. However, since the medical materials disclosed in the patent documents also use the adhesive agent after all, the fact is that the drawbacks have not been eliminated drastically.
As mentioned above, there has not been a product such as a bandage or a supporter, satisfying both a sufficient self-fastenability and an appropriate stretchability without an adhesive agent. Most of the conventional products are torn by hand in a length direction of the product. A tape which can be torn by one hand easily and whose end formed by tearing can easily be fixed in place on a surface of the underlying tape has not been developed yet.    [Patent Document 1] JP-48-000309B    [Patent Document 2] JP-63-068163A    [Patent Document 3] JP-63-260553A    [Patent Document 4] JP-01-190358A    [Patent Document 5] JP-11-089874A    [Patent Document 6] JP-2003-514105A    [Patent Document 7] JP-2005-095381A